Where I Stand
by Stardance
Summary: This is a story line that springs from the unaired pilot of Wolf Lake. I have included a summary of the pilot to explain how my story starts. So if you want to read, click the title.


**Wolf Lake: Where I Stand**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Lake, or the character, I do however own the story line that springs from the pilot.

Warning rough sex scene between L/S their first time coupling ®

Characters: **Lucas Cates**: the soon to be alpha in the mists of trouble times.

**Dovie:** Luke's mate, she is shot in killed while they are together.

**Sophia Donner**: Dovie's best friend and a half-breed, but doesn't know her heritage.

**Jack (Matthew) Donner**: Town sheriff, completely human, Sophia's father.

**Hannah**: Matthew's wife and Sophia's mother, one of the wolven who left to work to save her clan.

**Duke **(Sherman): The Clan keeper, Indian Shaman, named oddly enough after, John Wayne notorious Indian killer, in the movies. Sophia's maternal grandfather

**Alexandra**: Hannah's sister, Duke's stepdaughter, she is a clan protector but not wolven. Married to Russell, has a daughter name **Lilly**.

**Russell**: WLFD, Wolf Lake Fire Department, completely human.

**Molly**: Works at WLSD, has been like a mother to Sophia. Molly is one of the wolven.

**Doc**: Dovie's father, and foster father to Luke.

**Travis**: Doc's son and Luke's beta.

**Noah Cassidy** (John Kanin): Not in Wolf Lake for Ruby he is tracking the erratic movement of large populations of wolf packs that seem to be converging on Wolf Lake. Works for the wild life department but seems to know about the skin-walker clans.

**Carl and Harvey**: Hunters, Carl killed Dovie and Harvey shot Luke. Later Harvey becomes a skin walker.

Premise: In the unaired Pilot— two wolves meet in the forest one a black and white wolf and a grayish-white wolf. They are mates. Two hunters Carl and Harvey, shoot at the wolves. The white wolf is shot through the heart. The hunters go to grab the wolf and find instead a young woman, Harvey is extremely scared and worried, and he wonders where she came from. Carl swears him to silence and when they hear the growling of another wolf they take off. The black and white wolf approaches the body and then we see Luke he is hugging and trying to find life with in Dovie his mate, but when he realizes it is hopeless he cries out and collapses unconsciously. We see he is shot in the side. Meanwhile, Alexandra is playing with her daughter when Russell calls to say he will be home late. You see Sheriff Jack Donner driving and stopping when he spots Sophia. Jack asks Sophia if she needs a ride, Sophia replies that she is waiting for Dovie. Sophia shows Dad her painted nails (red) and asks what he thinks. He replies is it really you and she says maybe it's the real me. He then tells her not to be out to late. Later he runs into Carl and Harvey and commits on their lack of kill. Carl asks if he has talked to Hannah lately. Again we see Alexandra, it is later and she is seen doing some paper work. A gray wolf enters the yard. Lilly goes out to the wolf. Alex notices Lilly is gone and runs out side. She pulls Lilly to her and says to the wolf, "You can't have her you can never have her." Later she confers with Duke and we see that the wolf may have been Hannah. Alex stops Russell from shooting the wolf. When he asks her why she says she was afraid for Lilly. Jack gets called about the wolf, cases the premise. Has a drink with his ex-sister in-law and brother–in-law. In the woods Duke has come and taken Luke away. Then Harvey returns to cover Dovie and is attacked by another wolf. The next day we meet Noah Cassidy who works for the wild life management, he has a tense confrontation with some hunters before Duke rescues him. Then Noah tells Jack he can help Jack catch the wolf. Doc walks in and explains that Dovie never returned home. They find her body. At the funeral we find the Lucas in the alpha male. It is the Wolf Lake Clan that stands between the human's and the other packs. Sophia begins to feel the change, and Hannah comes home.

**Episode One: Skeletons in the Closet.**

"Hannah?"

"Mom?"

"I have come home."

Jack stared in shock at his wife; behind him Sophia was perched on the stairs, wonderment on her face. Sophia took a breath and walked down the steps to grab her fathers her hand. Having Sophia standing beside him brought Jack to his senses.

"Hannah, why?" He asked.

"Things are happening Jack, wolves are moving toward this town, there are things I never told you. Things you couldn't possibly understand or believe are happening. The guardian ship is to be tested and now Sophia stands at the center. The Savior or the Condemner, the light or the darkness. I have come for her Jack; she must accept her place at his side and bring with her the power of her pelt and its heritage."

"Hannah what are you talking about?" He asked her.

Hannah looked at Jack. Her heart ached to hold him close to tell him all, to take back the hurt she caused, but using the iron will she had she stepped past him and took Sophia's hand. Looking at Jack but speaking to Sophia she said,

"The change has already begun, she must flip tonight. I must take her to her new mate and ensure that our clan remains in power. The events will be explained later but time is of the essence."

So saying Hannah lunged, at Matt knocking him to the ground and knocking him out. Tying him up, she grabbed Sophia by the hand and dragged her out side the door. Sophia wanted to dig her heals into the ground wanted to wrench her arm out of her mothers grasp. But something was pushing her something internal was driving her along so that she kept pace with her mother.

Hannah was glad Sophia's wolf was helping her; if Sophia had been fighting her things would be worse. Hannah navigated through a forest cloaked in black leading Sophia to her future. Hannah utilized all her senses to find the secret cave.

Duke was waiting for her; I have brought the boy he is already in a state of arousal. Once she is near him, her wolf will respond.

Sophia stared at her mother and grandfather as though in a dream. She had no illusion about her mother, but suddenly she was frightened of her grandfather. Her mother gave her not a moment to contemplate the idea of escaping. She grabbed Sophia and dragged her to another room in the cave. Methodically she stripped Sophia from her clothes trying not to think of what would happen to her daughter. She then left Sophia in the room.


End file.
